I'm still here
by Megnove
Summary: Da "Il Pianeta del Tesoro". Sono stata seriamente in dubbio se usare la versione originale o quella italiana per una volta, e non è detto che alla fine non decida di usarle entrambe! Dedicato a... ;)


**I'm Still Here**

Credete di conoscermi?  
Credete di potermi giudicare?  
…Credete di amarmi?

_I  
Am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms  
And what  
Do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be_

Fin dall'inizio… c'era chi credeva di sapere tutto di me. Di potermi imprigionare, anche solo a prima vista, dentro un'etichetta.  
Teppista. Poco di buono. Bastardo. Scontroso. Pericoloso.  
Per loro, io non ero e non sarei mai stato altro che ciò che volevano vedere…  
…anche se magari c'erano quelli benintenzionati. Quelli che avrebbero voluto _redimermi_. Che mi facevano la predica sulla società, sull'umiltà, sulle regole. Che magari mi chiamavano "figliolo".  
Magari erano anche sinceramente preoccupati per me. Ma… al dunque… si comportavano esattamente come tutti gli altri. Erano tanto occupati a parlarmi di me che non pensavano neanche un attimo ad _ascoltarmi_. A cercare di comprendermi davvero.  
Non contava quanto io mi sforzassi di far capire loro… cosa avevo _realmente_ dentro.  
Così, dopo un po'… smisi perfino di provarci.

_And what  
Do you think you'd understand  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me and throw me away  
And how  
Can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here_

E c'erano… ci sono sempre state… altre persone che dicevano di amarmi…  
Donne che avrebbero voluto entrare nel mistero dei miei pensieri… quando io… non li ho mai trovati affatto misteriosi.  
O che pensavano di avermi compreso al primo sguardo.  
O qualcuna che… diceva di amarmi come una madre…  
…di sapere quello che realmente volevo.  
Nessuna di loro lo sapeva.  
Tutte avevano un'immagine di me che corrispondeva ai loro desideri.  
Un'immagine che non ero io.  
Un eroe senza macchia pronto a restare con loro per sempre e proteggerle dal buio…  
…uno straniero affascinante e pericoloso che avrebbe dato loro il brivido che desideravano…  
…che le avrebbe, forse, maltrattate come desideravano…  
…o soltanto un giocattolo da usare per il proprio divertimento.  
Un mezzo per appagare i loro bisogni.  
Tutte avevano qualcosa in comune…  
…volevano tenermi per sé.  
Tutte mi chiedevano di lasciare la mia vita, i miei cari, e restare con loro…  
…dar loro qualcosa… seguirle…  
…aiutarle incondizionatamente senza pensare a me stesso…  
…riempire il vuoto che avevano dentro…  
…senza chiedersi che cosa potessi avere dentro _io_.  
Non gliene faccio una colpa. Significa solo che erano umane…  
…umanamente, troppo umanamente _egoiste._

_And I  
Want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how  
Can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here_

E c'è stato chi ha voluto fare di me il demone che vedeva.  
Chi si è impadronito del mio corpo per alterarlo… violarlo… a suo piacimento…  
…credendo che la mia anima si sarebbe contorta secondo i suoi desideri allo stesso modo.  
L'identico errore che hanno fatto con tutti noi.  
Anche loro… hanno giudicato secondo le apparenze… secondo quello che _credevano_ che io fossi… che noi fossimo…  
…secondo quello che _credevano_ fossero tutti gli esseri umani.  
Ma noi non siamo quello che loro credono.  
Non possono piegarci ad essere quello che desiderano, farci fare quello che desiderano, per il loro divertimento.  
Per quanto si possano illudere di riuscirci.  
Sono prigionieri della loro stessa rigidità… della loro incapacità di vedere le cose in modo diverso da ciò che vogliono.  
Io… non sono _una loro proprietà_.  
Non esisto nella loro mente. Non posso essere catturato dal loro pensiero.  
Io…  
…sono solamente _io._

_And you  
See the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me and I'm not afraid  
And I  
Want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am_

Anche coloro che mi erano più cari… anche i miei migliori amici… non sempre sono riusciti a capirmi. Perlomeno, non all'inizio.  
È capitato anche a loro di fraintendere le mie intenzioni… le mie parole… i miei silenzi.  
Ero comunque loro grato, perché a differenza degli altri… lo _volevano_ davvero.  
Ma… non era ancora ciò di cui avevo bisogno.  
Solo _tu_…  
Tu… sei l'unica che non mi ha _mai chiesto niente_.  
Potevamo sbagliare, qualche volta. Potevamo essere maldestri nelle nostre reazioni… equivocare tra di noi…  
Ma solo con te… ho sentito di essere _voluto_… da qualcuno che non voleva _possedermi_.  
Tu… mi desideravi soltanto per quello che ero.  
Volevi soltanto che io fossi me stesso…  
Ed è da te che ho ricevuto la forza di esserlo.  
Gli unici occhi capaci di vedermi com'ero _veramente_…  
Di difendermi sempre e comunque…  
Erano i tuoi.  
Occhi che facevano di me l'uomo che dovevo diventare.  
Tu non avresti mai preteso nulla da me per te stessa.  
Ed è per questo… che hai avuto _tutto_.  
Che io appartengo a _te_.  
Non come una tua proprietà…  
Ma come una parte del tuo corpo.  
Un frutto della tua anima.

_And I  
Want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how  
Can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here_

Le nostre lacrime si sono mescolate. Le nostre mani, i nostri cuori… stretti l'uno all'altro fin quasi a spezzarsi.  
O a fondersi.  
Avrei fatto qualunque cosa perché tu fossi felice. Anche solo per quell'istante.  
E ho sentito… entrambi abbiamo sentito… di aver dato tutto.  
Ci siamo guardati negli occhi… stupiti come due creature appena nate.  
Per me, è stato come cominciare finalmente ad esistere.  
Ad essere reale…  
…non più un'etichetta attaccatami da qualcuno… ma un vero corpo… un vero essere umano… che può essere. Che può sentire. Qualunque _altra_ cosa avessero voluto fare di me.  
Con la poca voce che ci restava… lo abbiamo mormorato…  
Io sono… tu sei…

_They can't tell me who to be  
Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_

Come potranno mai più farmi del male? Come potranno più sconfiggermi, adesso?  
Forse… avevo sempre difeso quello che sentivo dentro di me… nonostante tutto…  
…avevo rifiutato così caparbiamente di essere dominato… controllato… usato…  
…perché dentro di me, in qualche modo sapevo che tu esistevi. Che un giorno ti avrei incontrata.  
Ed ora… sono davvero invincibile.  
Nessuno potrà mai farmi dimenticare chi sono… nessuno potrà farmi credere che sono soltanto un numero, o una marionetta soggetta al suo volere.  
Io… so chi sono…  
…sono al sicuro nelle tue mani.

_And I  
Want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how  
Can you say I'll never change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here  
I'm the one  
'Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
_–Goo Goo Dolls


End file.
